Gone
by pokeninja6600
Summary: It's two years after N left to go find his truths, or her ideals. He has returned to Unova, specifically to Nimbasa City, the place he so vividly remembered. He went back to the Ferris Wheel, hoping against all hope that he would find her there. The girl with the ideals that won over his truths. But he didn't. And this ensues. Ferriswheelshipping


**Whelp, was listening to some really depressing Youtube videos and decided to put my sorrow into words so we can all be sorrowful together! It'll probably be just a little thing I decided to write at 4:30 in the morning (-_- that is seriously the time I'm writing this at) So, like the preview said, Ferriswheelshipping. It'll be kinda sad and just a one-shot, which I'm no good at. Please don't kill me but I may not be able to write it good. Anyways, have fun reading!**

* * *

He sat there on that bench, arms slung over the edge of the bench, left leg crossed over right, watching as happy, giggling couples got on the Ferris Wheel. He sighed heavily and looked down at his feet, the brim of his cap covering his blue gray eyes from anyone outside. At that moment, it started to rain. He uncrossed his legs and set his elbows on his knees and his head in his palms. He tried to say something, anything, to get these images out of his head but when he opened his mouth, it came out more like a strangled sob. He tried to fight off the tears but to no avail. The words from two years ago still rang in his head.

_"N, the freak without a human heart! Who else would be able to talk to Pokemon? Only a freak!"_

_"Do you really think you can get through to such a warped excuse for a human being? I wouldn't even waste my breath!"_

But then, there were her soft words. Her arms wrapped around him, her back to Ghetsis, almost as if she was shielding him from those horrible names. Her breath tickling his neck as she refuted everything Ghetsis said. How she said she knew he had a heart, how she never thought of him as a freak or a monster, how kind and caring and gentle he was. How much she loved him.

_"Don't listen to him, N! He's wrong N, he's so wrong about you! Don't listen to him! N! I'm right here, N. I love you."_

A cry that sounded almost like his dragon's escaped the man's lips, but coming from him, it didn't contain the joy his dragon's always held. It sounded hollow and deep, needing to be filled with something other than sadness. It sounded like he was trapped, trapped forever, reaching for something he could never obtain. He had it once in his possession. She had said so. But selfishly, he had gone to prove his truths to himself. He told himself that he'd be back, just one more region. But as knowledge increased further and further about the Pokemon world, more regions were constantly being discovered. It was always just one more region.

Until it wasn't anymore. Until Reshiram refused to fly to the next region. Until she said she was going nowhere unless it was home. He had argued with her and in doing so, revealed why he truly wouldn't return to Unova.

_"But what if she's gone?! What if she's not there anymore?!" N asked furiously. "What happens then?!" Reshiram sat quietly for a couple of seconds._

_"If she's not there, _then_ and _only then_, will I fly you to this new region." the blue eyes white dragon responded. _

_N hardly waited for the dragon to finish before he burst out, "What if she's there, but she's moved on?! What if she's forgotten me?! No, not if she's forgotten me,that I couldn't care less about. What if she's forgotten _us_? What _we_ went through together, as a team?" the boy asked, his voice trembling._

_The majestic dragon smiled gently down at her Hero. "She hasn't forgotten what you shared, N. She wears the necklace every day. She cries out in her sleep for you when she's having nightmares, just like you do for her. She still loves you." the dragon said.__  
_

In any reasonable city, he would have attracted some attention, calling out her name and sobbing. But this was Nimbasa, the second most crowded city in the whole of Unova. That being so, no one stopped to notice or listen to the young man.

And inside, he was glad. He had held back these tears for two long, painful years. He had held off thinking about her (although he would when he couldn't help it), wondering what happened to her, if she was doing well, thinking back on their last meeting together. How he had broken her heart when it was most fragile. How he didn't know it at the time, but he had made the worst decision of his life, trying to find the right decision.

But now, back in his home region, noticing people and how they'd changed and still not finding her. Now, when he saw the Ferris Wheel, he remembered the hate in her eyes. How, after they got off, he tried to apologize. How she shoved him away, shouting, "Traitor! Traitor!" with tears unshed sparkling in her blue eyes. How he knew he'd made a big mistake that couldn't have been avoided. That was kind of like this.

But this night, sitting on a park bench before a lit up and spinning Ferris Wheel, Ghetsis would have been wrong about N. N knew he had a heart that night. Because it was breaking.


End file.
